


Peace and Solace 2.0

by annabethyy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, M/M, slightly au but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethyy/pseuds/annabethyy
Summary: Will brings Nico with him to Texas. Our two favorite boyfriends going through high school, friendships, and more.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, this is the rewrite I promised. It's not amazing, but I tried. I'm planning to write a long fic here but I'm kind of a mess so who knows.   
> For the sake of the story, I tried to do the math and Nico and Will are both 16, so 2 years from the giant war. If that math isn't right, I apologize. Don't kill me, I nearly failed statistics so.   
> Anyway, on with the fic. Let me know what y'all think!

The past 2 years has been one huge blur. From the end of the Giant War and the destruction that came with it, to Apollo showing up and bringing a brand-new mess, Nico had barely had a chance to breathe in the past twenty four months.  
Despite the constant chaos and ever present fear of death, Nico had somehow managed to grow his relationship with Will beyond what he could have ever imagined being possible.  
As he thought about the blonde, his eyes drifted to the 4 by 6 picture of him and his boyfriend that sat in a silver frame on his nightstand. The photo had been taken by Piper just after lunch one day that summer. Will had just made a dumb joke, leading him to laugh with his mouth wide open in the way that made his eyes crinkle adorably. His arm was slung over the son of hades shoulder loosely, while Nico rolled his eyes, his arms crossed against his chest. The annoyance did not reach his mouth however, which was stretched into what was an obviously amused smile. He’d certainly done a lot more of that recently.  
After Bianca’s death, Nico had been convinced he would never love anyone again. He had accepted the fact that he was destined to keep everyone in his life at arm’s length, never getting too close. His plan was to disappear into the shadows and resurface across the globe anytime he felt himself getting too close to another person. In his mind, this would be a win-win. No one gets hurt, including himself, and no one develops any real feelings.  
However, Will had changed all of that. No matter how hard Nico tried to shake the blonde, he refused to leave the son of Hades alone. At first there was always some excuse, “I need to monitor your vitals” or “You haven’t been eating enough and I need to make sure you don’t pass out”. However, the excuses eventually died down, and Will began to admit he just liked being around Nico.  
After realizing the whole “no feelings” thing had flown out the window, Nico began to warm up to the son of Apollo. Slowly, the two boys became practically inseparable, only ever leaving each-others side when Will was called to the infirmary for long periods of time, or whenever Nico had to help his father in the Underworld.  
As their friendship had grown, Nico suddenly began to develop feelings for Will that were beyond difficult for him to handle. He had grown up in a warm and loving environment, and even after his mother died, Bianca had made sure Nico never felt unwanted or unloved.  
Still, the son of Hades wasn’t sure what he felt was romantic. His crush on Percy was the first time he had ever felt anything close to romance and it had taken him forever to realize it was beyond friend-like love. With Will, he wanted to be sure he truly had feelings for the boy before saying anything. He didn’t want to mess with their friendship if he wasn’t sure.  
Will seemed to know what Nico was feeling before he did. Will, who had been an out bisexual for a while and had experienced his fair share of crushes, made it apparent early on that he liked Nico as more than just a friend.  
Slowly, the hints and innuendos led Nico to realize his feelings matched up with the son of Apollos. After a particularly eventful firework show, at least on the boy’s part, they had gotten together.  
That had been towards the end of the summer of the Giant War, and their relationship had grown exponentially since then. They had celebrated their two-year anniversary two weeks prior and Nico couldn’t be happier.  
However, today was a trying day. Everybody would be leaving; Percy and Annabeth were off to their second year of college in New Rome in an apartment they shared. Jason and Piper had caught a flight that morning to LA, where they would live with her dad for another year while they took a year off before college, Leo and Calypso we're going on a world trip, because apparently, they think Leo causing problems all over the world was a great idea.  
And there was Will.  
For the first year in a long time, the son of Apollo would be going back to Texas for the school year. He hadn’t gone to school in the Lone Star State since 5th grade and was secretly looking forward to completing his junior year away from camp.  
His mom had just had her second daughter with his step-dad and needed some help around the house while she and her husband went back to work. After a lot of discussions and Chiron’s promise to send a satyr to stay in Will’s town for added protection, Will had agreed to come down and help.  
Unfortunately, that meant Nico would be alone at camp. Although he had made several friends over the past year, he still wasn’t sure he would feel at home at camp half-blood without any of the seven or his boyfriend there with him. He wasn’t excited to be left without his best friends, but he was happy for them all. They were off to do amazing things, even if he would be by himself.  
A loud and persistent knocking sound pierced his train of thought. After shaking his head to clear it, he shouted a quick “who is it?”  
In response, the cabin door handle turned, followed by the squeak of the hinges and a cheery “Hey babe”  
Nico rolled his eyes lightly as his boyfriend made his way into the room. He swung his arms to his side and pushed himself off the bed, casually strolling towards the blonde.  
“I’m fairly certain we’ve talked about the fact that ‘who is it’ is not an invitation to force your way into my cabin.” The son of hades raised an eyebrow, looking down at Will as he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist.  
Despite Will being six months older, he was still a few inches shorter, and far less muscular. The past 2 years had been good to Nico’s physique, with all the camp food and training leading him to fill out and define in ways that he knew his boyfriend loved.  
“I did not ‘force my way in’, I opened the door. Besides, you weren’t exactly complaining when I came in yesterday.” Will placed his hands on Nico’s biceps and smiled up at him in the way that made Nico want to both smack and kiss him. He settled for another eye roll, feeling the slight blush make its way to his cheeks as he remembered the events of the previous day.  
“Whatever.” Will smiled triumphantly, “Why are you here anyway?”  
“Well, you know I’m leaving today,” Nico grimaced as he thought about the distance between New York and Texas. “Don’t give me that look, it makes me sad. Anyway, my mom mentioned how I don’t exactly have an abundance of friends at school…”  
“As if you will have problems making new ones.” Nico scoffed. Will Solace was the definition of friendly, always talking to someone, capable of making friends with new campers the second they entered the camp.  
“True, but that’s not the point. She mentioned that our guest room never gets used since all the family lives so close by, and she offered to let me bring a certain someone from camp to stay with us.”  
Nico’s heart jumped.  
“A certain someone as in…” It came out as more of a question than he had intended.  
“As in you babe. If you want of course, if not I’ll just tell her you’re fine by yourself. I guess I’ll just be all alone, to make friends on my own, in a different state, a different time zone in fact. That would be a shame.” Will’s tone had become sarcastically somber, as he looked off in the distance. Nico couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his boyfriend’s melodramatic tendencies.  
“Of course I’ll go with you. If it’s okay with Chiron of course.” The blonde grinned.  
“Great! I cleared it with him last week so…”  
“You have known about this for a week and you’re just now telling me?” Will laughed.  
“This way, you can’t make up some excuse about why you can’t go. If I give you too much time, you overthink things and then we end up at back where we were two years ago.”  
Nico loved having someone who knew him that well. In the past, people had never noticed him enough to think about how he would react to things. Will often seemed to know how Nico would react even before he knew himself.  
“Thanks for the faith.” Nico’s tone was sarcastic as he smiled.  
“No problem babe. Now the camp van is taking a bunch of kids to JFK at four so you have what, like 6 hours? 6 and a half? Something like that, anyway, you have a lot of time to get packed and ready. I can come by after I finish packing and help you before we go down there.” Will moved his hands to Nico’s shoulders and stretched up to kiss him.  
Nico smiled against the shorter boy’s lips and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms tighter around his waist. Will’s arms moved to his neck as his hands tangled in the brunette’s long hair.  
Soon, they would be doing this in a different state, a different time zone as Will had pointed out. As a thousand thoughts swirled through his mind, he didn’t know whether to be thrilled or terrified.


End file.
